tanawakfandomcom-20200213-history
Monotheistic Clerics
There are two monotheistic religions in Tanawak. Ventiklar worships a being known only as the All-Mother, who is shrouded in total mystery to most of the world. Even though they rule the city with a stern hand, the religious order of Ventiklar is highly secretive: few, if any, outsiders even pretend to understand it. Any attempt at infiltration is met with a swift death at the hands of an assassin, or worse. characters may not choose to be from Ventiklar or be clerics or followers of the All-Mother — Aruru. '' The worship of the Great Spirit by the people of Ensel-Kanz is an entirely different matter. These exotic folk, hailing from a great nation beyond the Dekobar Ocean, are very proud of their beliefs and will talk ceaselessly about them when given the opportunity. The Great Spirit is a force that inhabits the entirety of the world and of the cosmos, and is symbolized by the constellation known to the Free Cities as the Seven Sisters, a loose grouping of seven stars in the southern sky. To the followers of the Great Spirit, the seven stars represent the Seven Facets. These facets form the foundation of the religion's beliefs. Clerics of the Great Spirit start their careers as acolytes, with the same fundamental abilities, but as they advance in the priesthood, they dedicate themselves to service as a Prefect of the Facet. These facets are very grounded, and focus exclusively on serving the people. Clerics of the Great Spirit view service to others to be the highest calling, and consider themselves to be the servants of all, not just those who worship their faith. This definitely does not stop them from preaching the glories of the Spirit to any newcomers! Basic Great Spirit Cleric Abilities Great Spirit clerics of 1st & 2nd level are considered acolytes, and have the same abilities. '''Great Spirit Domain Spells:' * 1st level: bless, faerie fire Bonus Cantrip: priests of the Great Spirit gain the cantrip friends '', although those affected must make a Charisma save vs. your DC to learn whether or not you just used it on them after the spell expires. Bonus Weapon Proficiency: clerics of the Great Spirit gain proficiency in the scimitar. Speak to the Crowd: when addressing a group of three or more creatures that can understand you, your Persuasion checks are rolled at advantage, as long as you or your party have not shown hostility to them or their principles. Channel Divinity: Lift the Spirits: starting at 2nd level, you can use your Channel Divinity to speak inspiring words to your allies. Any ally within 30' can make their next skill check, saving throw, or attack roll at advantage. This must be done before the start of your next turn or the benefit is lost. When a Great Spirit cleric reaches 3rd level, they must chose a Facet. The Facets of the Great Spirit, and their respective abilities, are: Sun Facet '''T'he sun is the most powerful of the celestial objects, and therefore represents the outward power of the Great Spirit. Prefects of the Sun Facet are the warrior priests, those who do battle for to protect the people. In a dangerous world, warrior priests are a necessity, but amongst Prefects of the Sun, there is a code of conduct in war. Offensive war is considered a sin, one must not attack another without provocation. Defensive war with other sentient races is considered to be a failing: regardless of how often it may be necessary, negotiation and compromise is still preferred. Where conflict is necessary, unless the enemy is absolutely merciless (like undead, for example), war must not be continued any longer than necessary to reduce the threat. Sun Facet Domain Spells: * 3rd level: branding smite, flame blade * 5th level: beacon of hope, daylight * 7th level: aura of life, death ward * 9th level: banishing smite, dispel evil and good Channel Divinity: Sun Cleanse: starting at 6th level, you can use your Channel Divinity to create a flash of light. This affects everyone in a 30' radius. Enemies who can see the flash will be disoriented by the bright light, and will make attacks at disadvantage until the beginning of your next turn. Allies will be healed for 1d4 + your cleric level, and any who are afflicted with a lingering condition that allows saving throws can immediately make an extra save vs. that condition. Divine Strike: 'starting at 8th level, you gain the ability to infuse your weapon strikes with fiery radiant damage. On each of your turns with you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can cause the attack to deal an extra 1d8 radiant damage to the target. At 14th level, the extra damage increases to 2d8. Master of Hot and Cold: starting at 17th level, you gain resistance to fire and cold damage from any source. Moon Facet '''T'he twin moons, called Matus and Onerron by the people of Ensel-Kanz, represent the watchful nature of the Great Spirit. Ever circling, ever vigilant, Prefects of the Moon Facet are the sentinels of the world. They are the only secretive order of the faith, trained in using tactics of stealth and infiltration. Like the Facet of the Sun, Prefects of the Moon do not do what they do in order to gain offensive advantage, they do what they do to prevent warfare from breaking out, to prevent unseen hazards from harming the people, or to make sure treaties are respected. '''Moon Facet Domain Spells: * 3rd level: darkvision, moonbeam * 5th level: clairvoyance, nondetection * 7th level: dimension door*, freedom of movement ''(* can be used at night, or when traveling from shadow-to-shadow only) * 9th level: ''dream, seeming Channel Divinity: Moonglow: starting at 6th level, you can use your Channel Divinity to create a soft, silvery glow of light. This affects everyone in a 30' radius. Undead and shapechangers will take 1d4 + your cleric level in radiant damage. Allies will be healed for 1d4 + your cleric level, and any who are afflicted with a lingering condition that allows saving throws can immediately make an extra save vs. that condition. Divine Strike: 'starting at 8th level, you gain the ability to infuse your weapon strikes with silvery radiant damage. On each of your turns with you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can cause the attack to deal an extra 1d8 radiant damage to the target. At 14th level, the extra damage increases to 2d8. Master of Shadow: starting at 17th level, you gain permanent darkvision. You are not affected by darkness or dim light, effectively having blind fighting abilities. You can move at normal speed in darkness. You can also Hide a bonus action. Enemies in dim light or darkness have disadvantage on saving throws against any spell you use that deals cold or radiant damage. Stars Facet '''T'he Facet of the Stars is unique of all the Facets. Instead of focusing on a practical side of life, Prefects of the Stars espouse the virtues of impracticality. Creativity, arts, games, entertainment, even dreams are considered valuable, and Prefects of the Stars encourage all of these endeavors as a balance to the virtues of hard work and studious endeavors. People who do not play are people gone mad. '''Stars Facet Domain Spells: * 3rd level: enthrall, phantasmal force * 5th level: hypnotic pattern, major image * 7th level: fabricate, hallucinatory terrain * 9th level: animate objects, dream Channel Divinity: Inspiration: starting at 6th level, you can use your Channel Divinity to grant Inspiration. Up to two creatures, of which you may be one, gain a d6 Inspiration dice that must be used in the next 10 minutes. This goes up to 3 creatures at 12th level. Divine Strike: 'starting at 8th level, you gain the ability to replace your weapon damage with a ''suggestion ''spell. You touch the creature with your weapon (standard attack roll), but instead of inflicting damage, the creature must make a Wisdom save vs your spellcasting DC or be affected as per the spell. This can be done as many times per long rest as your Wisdom modifier. Subconscious Artwork: starting at 17th level, you can use your art to discern an event that happened in the past. You put yourself into a trance, and begin to draw, paint, sculpt, etc. The resulting artwork will show important events that happened within 1 mile of your current position. This is similar to the Visions of the Past ability found on page 60 of the PHB, although the result will be broader in context than specific, recent events as described there; may reflect incidents that happened years, decades, or centuries ago; and may end up cryptic in their own right. Earth Facet '''T'he earth is the rock, the stability of the world. Prefects of the Earth Facet are the protectors of the people, using their powers and abilities to defend the sentient races of the world from hazards both mundane and fantastic. Earth Facet prefects rarely leave their assigned areas, unless instructed to guard a caravan. They often join city watches as a way of showing the people they’re in good hands. '''Earth Facet Domain Spells: * 3rd level: aid, protection from poison * 5th level: magic circle, protection from energy * 7th level: guardian of faith, stone shape * 9th level: hallow, wall of stone Channel Divinity: Rock Steady: starting at 6th level, you can use your Channel Divinity to provide sound footing. Creatures within a 30' radius around you are anchored to the ground for up to 1 minute unless you dispel the effect earlier. You can select allies, helping them on slippery terrain, slopes, etc. Or you can select enemies, which allows a Wisdom saving throw or said enemies in the area of effect are anchored to the ground for the duration. Note anchored creatures can't move, but they can attack, shoot missile weapons, cast spells, etc. Divine Strike: '''starting at 8th level, you gain the ability to infuse your weapon strikes with silvery radiant damage. On each of your turns with you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can cause the attack to deal an extra 1d8 radiant damage to the target. At 14th level, the extra damage increases to 2d8. Stoneskin: starting at 17th level, you can activate ''stoneskin ''as a bonus action, with all the benefits of the spell as described in the PHB. '''Sea Facet The sea represents travel, trade, commerce, and adventure. Prefects of the Sea Facet are water priests, serving on ships or in ports, and protecting the people from the hazards of the sea (such as storms, tides, and the dangerous denizens of the depths). It is also customary for worshippers of the Great Spirit to beseech Prefects of the Sea to certify and consecrate business deals and contracts. Sea Facet Domain Spells: * 3rd level: gust of wind, silence * 5th level: water walk, wind wall * 7th level: control water, divination * 9th level: commune with nature, conjure elemental (water only) Channel Divinity: Mass Mending: starting at 6th level, you can use your Channel Divinity to perform a massive repair job on structures or items within your immediate vicinity. Non-magical, broken items within a 20' radius will be mended whole. This item works on organic materials like wood, rope, or leather. Broken metal and stone are not affected, but if an item has a metal component that was detached, it will be replaced in its original place. Divine Strike: '''starting at 8th level, you gain the ability to infuse your weapon strikes with cold damage. On each of your turns with you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can cause the attack to deal an extra 1d8 cold damage to the target. At 14th level, the extra damage increases to 2d8. Static Electricity: starting at 17th level, you can use a bonus action to cause static electricity to dance across your skin for up to 1 minute. Anyone within 5' of you will take an extra 1d6 lightning damage on each of your turns. This can be recharged with a short rest. Wind Facet Prefects of the Wind Facet promote freedom of thought and of life. The Great Spirit advocates personal liberty as being superior to any figures of power, that power is only granted by free people and for limited reasons. Ensel-Kanz's culture is very libertarian, Prefects of the Wind support and defend that ideal. '''Wind Facet Domain Spells: * 3rd level: gust of wind, lesser restoration * 5th level: beacon of hope, wind wall * 7th level: freedom of movement, dimension door * 9th level: greater restoration, mislead Channel Divinity: Clear the Air: starting at 6th level, you can use your Channel Divinity to cast a field of truth. This effect extends in a 30' radius from you, dispels all illusions within the area, reveals all hidden and secret doors, and exposes anyone who's told a lie of interest to you in the past 30 minutes. Divine Strike: '''starting at 8th level, you gain the ability to infuse your weapon strikes with force damage. On each of your turns with you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can cause the attack to deal an extra 1d8 cold damage to the target. At 14th level, the extra damage increases to 2d8. Deflecting Air: starting at 17th level, you manipulate the air immediately surrounding you. Any ranged attacks against you are made at disadvantage. '''Hearth Facet Prefects of the Hearth are the most numerous of Ensel-Kanz clerics. The Hearth represents the home, and these clerics work directly with the people. They perform marriage ceremonies, bless new abodes, consecrate children, anoint the sick, and perform many other duties. They may also be called on to remove various curses, or even perform exorcisms for the faithful. Hearth Facet Domain Spells: * 3rd level: calm emotions, gentle repose * 5th level: create food & water, remove curse * 7th level: death ward, guardian of faith * 9th level: hallow, mass cure wounds Channel Divinity: Preserve Life: starting at 6th level, you can use your Channel Divinity to heal the badly injured. As an action, you present your holy symbol and evoke healing energy that can restore a number of hit points equal to five times your cleric level. Choose any creatures within 30' of you, and divide those hit points equally amongst them. This ability can restore a creature to no more than half of its hit point maximum. You can't use this ability on undead of constructs. '''Divine Strike: '''starting at 8th level, you gain the ability to infuse your weapon strikes with divine energy. On each of your turns with you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can cause the attack to deal an extra 1d8 radiant damage to the target. At 14th level, the extra damage increases to 2d8. Supreme Healing: starting at 17th level, when you would normally roll one or more dice to restore hit points with a spell, instead you use the highest number possible for each die. For example, instead of restoring 2d6 hit points to a creature, you restore 12. Return to Clerics